


Asuka – The Beginning

by RewaAllana



Series: Kabuki Warriors [5]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: 2015 - Freeform, Asuka - Freeform, Gen, WWE NXT, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25559965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewaAllana/pseuds/RewaAllana
Summary: (Very brief view of Asuka first few weeks in WWE-NXT)
Series: Kabuki Warriors [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654339
Kudos: 1





	Asuka – The Beginning

“Kanako. Do you remember me?”

Ember Moon stopped the rainbow haired older woman before the rest of the new talent headed to try out their new training room.

A heavy accent left the older wrestler’s lips; “Athena?”

“Yes. Ember Moon now.”

“Hmmm.” The Japanese woman smiled; “Hard word. Hard name.”

“I like your new name.” Ember said awkwardly, “Didn’t you want to use your old one?”

“Asuka. No I like it. I keep my old name… for outside WWE” Asuka tripped a little with her English.

Ember switched to a little Japanese she knew; “They all know you. Don’t be surprised at how many people want to come and talk to you.”

Asuka blushed; “Thank you.”

Ember stayed a little but longer to watch what was going to happen.

Sara Del Ray, her hero and now a trainer, beamed when she saw her old “enemy”. They had trained together in Japan when Asuka was just starting out. Ember later learned from her new friends that Sarah had talked a great deal about Asuka when it was made public she had signed in WWE.

She noticed Bayley and Carmella lifting weights together and stopping as soon as they saw Asuka.

And that prat Enzo danced weirdly up to her and offered her hand. Asuka was polite but Ember could tell she was more than a little bewildered.

Perhaps overwhelmed too.

She remembered how Asuka – then known as Kana – had been in Shimmer. A very quiet wrestler who spoke little, kept herself to herself and in the ring, she worked very hard.

Ember had assumed Asuka was smug since the only person she seemed to talk with was Sara. It wasn’t until they worked together that Ember learned how professional and how much of a goof ball the Joshi star was.

Ember liked Asuka but she was also intimidated. With her in the locker, it was going to be very hard to stand out.

\----

“Are you ok?”

Sara asked Dana Brooke who struggled to get up from the ring.

Dana had embraced the opportunity to be the first to face Asuka though she was also afraid of the infamously stiff wrestler. She had seen Asuka wrestle in some videos and watched her train wit the other talent. 

At first, practice and training had gone very well. Asuka, though very quiet and unsure with her English, did her best not to be too stiff. Sara kept an eye on them both.

And then Asuka tried a move and it backfired.

“Asuka just broke Dana with her butt” Nia Jax whispered to Emma from another practice ring. Emma went over to check on her partner while Asuka looked both stunned and sorry.

Sara looked at her; “You told her where to stand, she moved. She’ll be fine.”

They then took a break, but Asuka stayed in the ring, unsure what to do, listening to Dana's groans from the doctors room.

Ember went over; "Asuka, do you want to sit with us girls?"

Asuka wasn't sure; "Is that ok....?"

"Dana will be fine. Come on - they don't bite and if they do, you can beat them up".

Even though Dana was hurt, Asuka was warmly welcomed and to her relief, everyone was very patient with the language barrier.

\---

Dana was thankfully a little better once it was time for her match with Asuka. And on a Takeover event.

So far the audience had been very supportive and excited and Asuka wasn’t at first too worried. She was stressed and under pressure but not worried. 

But then Triple H had a quick meeting before hand:

“Look, I brought you here for a reason and it's not to hold back. Do what you do and everything will be great. Just don't hold back. Let loose and do what you do.”

She wondered if she had appeared too demure.

Time to change that.

\--

After the match, she heard the warm claps from her new friend’s backstage. Then she saw Triple H with Regal staring at her.

“Uh, was that OK?” She asked.

Triple H couldn’t help but laugh “My God, the intensity. Yeah, no, that was more than OK. That was great.”

Asuka felt relief.


End file.
